Beside You
by springmoonlight4life
Summary: Emma and Jax both get caught by the Witches' Council for the cloning spell. Knowing what he has to do, Jax takes the blame, and is forced to live in the Magic Realm. Away from everyone he cares about. However, him and Emma both fight up the courage not to be split apart. They'll do whatever it takes for Jax to come back. Right beside her. Semi-AU. Jemma!
1. Prologue

Beside You

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way. I also don't own the song, "Beside You" by 5 Seconds of Summer (which was my inspiration for the story).

**A/N: This will be a Jemma story inspired by "Beside You" by 5 Seconds of Summer. Semi-AU. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Jax's P.O.V._

Waving my index finger's magic touch, I packed my bags within a minute.

After being caught by The Council for doing the illegal cloning spell, I had to live in the magic realm. For good. My dad couldn't get me out of it this time. Neither could my mom, for obvious reasons.

I thought I was going to get my powers taken away. Turned out I was wrong. So wrong. Instead, they forced me to live in the other world. Away from my friends; away from my family. Away from everyone.

They thought that taking my powers wasn't good enough of a punishment. Being forced to live away from everyone I care about is, however. I can't believe I'm saying this, but my powers aren't worth this.

I don't wanna go.

My thoughts stay silent, while everyone's words are all I see. Especially hers that stay with me.

"Don't ever leave," Emma says, clutching me away from the portal. Tears started dripping from her eyes. I started crying, too. We hug one last time before I face the other world. Once again, she repeats her same words.

I want to say so much, but nothing comes out. I look at her once more, then turned back. The portal closed. I couldn't see her anymore. Or anyone else.

Falling asleep on the first night here, we still connect through the same sky. Our hearts beat together all at the same time. I miss you. We're so close, but so far away.

Can you hear me yelling for you? I hope the sky gets my messages through.

She sleeps alone. Without Daniel. Without me. Without anybody. I might still be here in the magic realm, but my heart will always be there. With you, Emma.

I wish I was beside you. You still lie awake, missing me. I stay here in this new world, missing you. Even now, I struggle trying to find the right words. My heart still yearns to come back home.

Another day passes. I'm still here in someplace new to me. Then I remember. I promised you that I'd come back home somehow. I don't know how it'll happen, but I'll do whatever I can. Do whatever I can to come back to you.

I start crying for a bit, wondering if you could see me from the other side. If only you could bring me back; back to you.

Again, we both wake up. Under the same sun in the sky, time pauses. I wish it would stop. It needs to stop, so I can rewind. We are so close, bonded by magic. But still so far away.

Both of us have pieces of ourselves, shining under all the city lights. They keep shining, while we just fade into the night. After everything, she still sleeps alone. And me, more than anything, wishes to come back home. Right beside her.

"Do you hear me, Emma? I'm calling after you!" My thoughts now just became words. Maybe she can hear me. I know she still lies awake at this moment. Still always sleeping alone. I wanna be there. To comfort you; to be with you. Right now.

I wish I was beside you.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I loved writing this! It felt so close to the song. Thanks for reading. :) P.S- I love 5SOS sooooo much! Sorry if you don't. ;)**

**Oh, and at first, I was going to just make this a one-shot, but after what happened so far in Every Witch Way, I changed my mind. This will be my first EWW multi-chapter. Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. ;) This chapter will be the only one written like this. Think of it as like a prelude. Anyways, I was so upset at what they did to Jax, I wanted a fanfic of what I wished happened instead. Except a semi-AU twist. Hehe, yeah!**

**The reason why I never did multi-chapters before was because of my sucky commitment issues. :P I won't be the best updater, but I'll try my best. It's because I have to go to the library to post my stuff. I don't have Internet or wifi. I can read fanfics and PM people on my dad's phone, but nothing else. So anyway, I won't make promises about updating regularly. It's gonna be pretty sporadic. So, be prepared. XD Well...bye! ;)**


	2. Friends

Beside You Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way. I also don't own the song, "Beside You" by 5 Seconds of Summer (which was my inspiration for the story).

**A/N: Looking through the reviews, I saw that Daddy Directioner had an important question: "Aren't Jemma dating in this story?" The answer is yes! They started dating in "Stormageddon" in this story. So, a lot of things changed in "About A Wizard." That's why this story is semi-AU. Future episodes/chapters will change as well.**

** Ok, this is where the story all truly starts! Enjoy, guys. :)**

* * *

"Hey, Em. I just wanted to drop off some extra glitter you left at my house," Daniel said, looking down at the canister of purple-pink glitter in his hands. He walked through her window as he entered the dark, moonlit room. There he saw Emma cradled sideways, sleeping. Tears poured down her face as she whined painfully.

"Emma! Wake up!" Daniel exclaimed, shaking her awake. He turned on a bedside lamp, illuminating its surroundings.

"Jax! Please don't leave!" Emma cried, half asleep. "Please!" More tears slipped from her eyes, while Daniel looked at her. A twinge of hurt pierced his heart.

"Em. Please wake up," Daniel gently whispered, patting her head.

"I'm up," Emma quietly replied as a few more tears fell.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Did Jax do something to you? If he did, I'll-" Daniel stated outrageously, thinking of hiring the T3 to get revenge on him.

"No! He didn't do anything to me. If anything, he saved me. Two days ago, we both were caught by the Witches' Council for the cloning spell. Both of us were going to get punished, but he took the blame for me. However, the biggest surprise happened. Instead of taking his powers away, they made him stay in the Magic Realm. Permanently. In the evil witches/wizards side," Emma explained as she looked down; the memories flashing before her eyes.

"They did that? Why didn't they just take his powers away or think of something else?" Daniel honestly asked.

"They said it wasn't punishment enough. This was his second offense, too. Since they knew how much he loved magic, they let him keep it. But the price..." Emma explained, trailing off the last sentence.

"...was to stay in the Magic Realm," Daniel thoughtfully finished. "Why'd he leave? Why did he leave you?!"

"He didn't have a choice! The Council forced him to! Don't make it seem like he's the bad guy. You know I don't like that," Emma exclaimed a bit angrily.

"Sorry. You know that I'm just protective over you," Daniel apologized truthfully.

"Well, stop being so protective! We're not together like that anymore," Emma stated solidly.

"So...you were crying over Jax?" Daniel asked, still a bit confused.

"Yes. It happens every night when I sleep. The other night, I laid awake the whole time. Which is a lot worse," Emma explained with new tears pooling in her eyes.

"You really love him, don't you?" Daniel asked with defeat in his voice.

"Yes, I do. I love him so much. When you and I broke up, I thought my life was over. I would have done anything to get you back. But when Jax was with me, he made me forget about the bad stuff. He always made me feel...alive. It was something I never felt with anyone else before. He made me feel loved," Emma honestly explained with a bittersweet smile.

"You guys are happy together, huh?" Daniel further interrogated with a null sigh.

"We are happy together. It's just so hard not to be with him. He's just so far away," Emma answered with a saddened, distant look in her eyes.

"I think...you're right. I shouldn't be so protective over you anymore. You're with Jax and he's making you happy. I don't want to be in the way of that. Just remember that no matter what, I'll always be here for you as a...friend," Daniel said, struggling with the last word.

"Thanks, Danny. So...friends? Completely friends? No hidden meanings or anything?" Emma asked with an innocent smile. She held her hand out for a handshake.

"Yes. Friends. Let's just start over to that," Daniel said with a relieved smile, shaking her hand.

"Deal," Emma said with a relaxed smile as her tears stopped.

* * *

On the other side, Jax remote-viewed the entire scene. A few tears escaped his eyes, while he smiled bittersweetly. Leaning back on his folded hands, he sat against a tree stump. Facing the screen on the opposing tree, he looked back at the sky.

_I'm glad that I'm the only one you love. I wish I could be beside you. But for now, Daniel will have to do._

* * *

**A/N: Watching the last episode of EWW broke my heart. I just hated how everyone treated Jax. They treat him so badly, it hurts. I started to cry when he got hit. My baby shouldn't ever get hurt! :( When the last light passed, I really wanted Emma to hug Jax. Tell him that she cared. Tell him that she loved him. But she never did. However, at the end of the episode, I liked that Jax and Emma were still friends. I was satisfied with the 1 hour event, but I just broke down crying at the end. It's over. I mean, there's gonna be a 3rd season, but I don't know if it'll be as good. I just don't want to watch and get my heart all broken again when Jemma doesn't happen. I don't know if I can take it. Eh, whatever, we'll just see.**


	3. Jaxy Waxy Waffles

Beside You Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: Alright, a faster update this time! Yay! I dedicate this chapter to my little brother, Bubbzy. Haha love ya, bro. Well anyway, he thought of this idea first, so I want to bring it to life. Hope you guys will like this chapter! It's going to be longer than the first two.**

* * *

The next day, Emma woke up. Tears from last night still laid across her face. It's ok, Emma. This will be the last time you cry at night. She thought with a pleased smile.

Getting up, she automatically took a shower. Quickly, she magically dressed herself. Then, she started her first day of magically doing everything. Doing her makeup, cleaning her room, brushing her teeth, cooking breakfast, opening the door, putting glitter on her scrapbooks. Everything.

_You have to practice, Emma. Practice for Jax._ She thought confidently.

Lately, she didn't have to deal with people catching her do magic. She told her father that Jax moved back to Sydney and that she needed some space. Ever since then, Mr. Alonso left extra early for school, understanding her situation. Daniel was no longer a problem. Ever since last night, he stopped trying to thwart Emma and Jax's relationship with his plans of getting her back. That was fixed.

And Andi...she still came every morning. Nothing was going to stop this girl from being with Emma! They were best friends. They'd always be there for each other, no matter what.

"Hey, Emma! How're you doing? Are you ok about Jax's...you know what?" Andi gently said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Andi," Emma replied back with a giggle. "I've been keeping myself busy with magic, see?" She said, pointing to the magical, invisible chef in her kitchen.

"That is so cool!" Andi exclaimed, taking a plate of waffles with extra syrup.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Jax taught me this spell before he left," Emma answered as her face fell with a bittersweet smile.

"Ah, Emma. Don't worry," Andi sympathizing her, giving her a hug. "This is Jax we're talking about! Of course he's going to find a way to come back. He always does."

"Yeah, he does. He always wins. We'll see," Emma quoted Jax, tears pouring down.

"Emma, come on. Let's sit down and eat. Look, I even made you some Jaxy Waxy Waffles!" Andi tried cheering her up. She ran to the kitchen, handing her a plate of waffles. A smiley face and Elvis hair was traced in syrup.

"Thanks, Andi," Emma smiled wholeheartedly. "You're the best!"

"I know," Andi said jokingly. "Now, come on! Bask in the glory of the Jaxy Waxy waffles. Dig in," she persuaded Emma, placing a fork in her hand. Sitting down, both girls ate their magical breakfast.

* * *

On the other side, Jax woke up himself. He also started his magic-filled morning. Same routine of taking a normal shower, then relying on magic for everything else. This was the person who didn't even know what laundry was. Or hardly knew how to tie his shoes. Magic was what he's always relied on.

Sitting alone, he started eating his breakfast. Magic didn't feel as good as it used to ever since he left. Even eating didn't feel as good. Especially knowing, he relied on magic to cook. But he still tolerated its use, knowing this was a part of what bonded him and Emma together.

"Dammit, I should have lost my powers instead. I don't want to go through my whole life living like this. God, I miss Emma. We could be eating waffles together right now if I was still in Miami. And then there's Andi...even I miss her," Jax quietly talked to himself. "Did I just say that I miss Andi? God, I've been gone too long," he said with a nostalgic laugh.

Bored, he thought back to the time of the storm._ The last full day I had with Emma._ Jax remembered.

* * *

Finding two sheets of paper from the fake wall, they spread it across the floor. They discussed about the old principal for a while. Wrapping up the subject, they looked back to the papers.

"What's this?" Jax asked, tapping the white sheet.

"Oh, this was her plan. This is Diego," Emma explained, pointing to Diego's figure. "And this is me, as she sucks my powers out during the eclipse," she further explained, pointing to her figure next.

"Really? This is you? You're a lot prettier in person," Jax suavely said, looking Emma in the eyes.

"Well, she didn't like me, so that must have influenced her artwork," Emma blushed with a laugh.

"And what's this? Plan B?" Jax asked, pointing to the next sheet of paper.

"I don't know what this is," Emma stated worriedly.

"Well, let's have a look," Jax replied, observing the diagram. "This is the Fool Moon. And this is the entrance to the Fool Moon," he noted, pointing to the picture. "And this is it exploding. This is a guide to using the Last Light of the Fool Moon to destroy the realm!" Jax announced incredulously.

"I can't believe it! Do you think anyone else knows about this guide? Or might try to use it?" Emma asked nervously.

"I think there will a few witches and wizards going for the Last Light. But there's one more thing you can use the Last Light for," Jax said carefully.

"What? What else can you use it for?" Emma nervously asked.

"You can use it to bring back the lost," Jax answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, totally confused.

"You can bring someone back from a lost dimension. It doesn't necessarily mean they're dead. It just means they're lost," Jax explained easily.

"Are our mothers lost?...or are they dead?" Emma asked nervously. She really wished that they were both lost.

"Well, what does your dad say about her?" Jax asked gently.

"He says that my mom died when I was just a little girl," Emma replied with a hint of sadness.

"Does he know about magic?" Jax interrogated next.

"No, not a clue. Even if I told him, he would never believe me. It just doesn't match the 'mathematical logic,' you know?," Emma said, air quoting the exaggerated words.

"Then...I think your mother is really dead. But we can try on the Last Light; we'll see for sure if we can bring her back," Jax said carefully, trying not to upset her.

"I'd like that," Emma said with a relieved smile. She knew the chance was too good to be true, but she'd give it a try. Why pass up on the opportunity to have your mother back? In addition, Jax was going to be there. Right beside her. "So...what about your mother?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. She is lost. When I was only seven, my father sent her to a lost dimension, never to escape. Since then, I spent my whole life, searching for a way to bring her back. And when I passed an old magic shop a few years ago, I found that information in a hidden page. My dad, however, wants me to use the Last Light to destroy the Realm. I want to save my mother so much, but I'm afraid that he's going to find out. I could never save her if he destroys me in the process," Jax explained, getting teary-eyed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Emma blurted out, hugging him tight. "We're going to save her, ok? We'll do whatever it takes to bring her back. Don't listen to your father. Do what you want to do. Save her because you know it's another chance. Another chance to get her back."

"Ok, we'll do it. We'll use the Last Light to save them. And knowing you're the Chosen One, I know we can do it," Jax said hugging her back.

* * *

Ever since then, Jax always had second thoughts about it. Wondering about what his father would do, what would happen to Emma, what would happen to him, what would happen to the rest of his family. What if this was all too risky?

But now being stuck in the Magic Realm, he knew he had to do this. If he was going to be here, he might as well bring her back. His father couldn't contact him very easily from here. He wasn't a problem for the moment. And knowing that Emma would be right beside him, made the idea more appealing.

_I have to do it. I have to save her. But before I do, I have to talk to Emma._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The changes, the direction of the story, the Jaxy Waxy waffles, lol. Haha, so anyway, thank you all for reading! Well, good bye for now!**  
**Wait, one more thing: all that other stuff in "Stormageddon" still happened. The mother's beaver impression, the "My mother wanted me to be a good wizard" thing, and the almost kiss (DANG IT! That should have happened. Stupid Desdemona...why you gotta ship Demma?! Whatever). ALL that Jemma fluff! Just incorporate that into the flashback. I wrote that all just to show the semi-AU changes. Oh, and last paragraph is Jax's thoughts. Just in case it was confusing...**


	4. Sir

Beside You Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, this story will be around 10 or 11 chapters long. Not too long, but I hope it'll still be enjoyable! Oh, and ILoveEWW: I agree with EVERYTHING you said. It should have been like that. And to everyone else who reviewed so far: Thank you! Your guys' support makes me feel so good! So enjoy this chapter, although it's not the most exciting. Next chapter will be more thrilling. PROMISE!**

* * *

"Emma? Can you hear me?" Jax asked through his computer.

"Jax, I've missed you!" Emma called out to her TV screen. "How did you contact me? Isn't it really hard to talk to others outside of the realm?"

"You have no idea..." Jax muttered under his breath. It took him at least two hundred times for this magic-chat to work. But it was worth it. "I missed you, too," he smiled, looking at his girlfriend. "We have to talk about the Last Light tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about that," Emma mentally face-palming herself at the realization.

"You forgot?" Jax asked, smirking. _How cute. My little Chosen One forgot about the Last Light._ He thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry. I've just been thinking about you the whole time. Why did you take the blame? If you didn't, we probably would still be here together," Emma asked, upset at the outcome.

"Because I love you. There was no way I was going to let them take your powers away. Not if I could help it," Jax said softly. It was weird how at one moment, he could be all flirty around Emma and gentle with her the next. _I guess that's what love does to you._ He thought with a smile.

"I love you, too. We'll bring you back. Permanently. I know we will somehow," Emma expressed honestly. "So how are we going to meet during the Last Light?"

"Since you're the Chosen One, you can open the Witches' Council entrance, right?" Jax asked for clarification.

"Yeah. The only people who can open it are me and the Council," Emma answered quickly.

"And you're in charge of guarding the Last Light, right? They completely trust you?" Jax further interrogated.

"Well, when I was dating Daniel, they didn't trust me one hundred percent. But when we broke up, they started telling me about all these magical secrets and perks. I think that they trust me a lot now," Emma explained thoughtfully. "Why are you asking?"

"Ok, I have a plan to get out of here without getting caught. I just need to escape long enough for us to use the Last Light to bring our mothers back. Do you trust me?" Jax asked carefully.

"Of course I trust you. I know this isn't the safest idea, but I know we have to do it. For them," Emma replied understandingly.

"Yes! Ok, here's the plan. On the night of the Last Light, convince the Council to leave somewhere. I don't know, plan them an appreciation dinner or something. Tell them to relax and take the day off. Then-" Jax explained before getting cut off by Emma.

"Wait, slow down! I gotta take notes on this," Emma said, scribbling the plan into a notebook.

"Really?" Jax looked at her incredulously with a smirk.

"Hey! You never know. Plus, I could forget," Emma grinned, defending herself.

"Oh, fine. If you're going to write down the plan, at least lock the notebook," Jax said, giving in.

"I don't have a lock," Emma said innocently.

"I meant magically lock it," Jax explained, amused by her reply.

"Ok, I'll do that once I finish writing the notes down," Emma said, still writing.

"Alright, so after you get the Council away for the day, open the entrance for me exactly one hour before the Last Light. I'll try my best to reach there without getting caught. Once the Last Light's entrance opens, we'll cast a spell on it to bring back our mothers. Together. Got it?" Jax explained thoroughly.

"Yeah, got it. Just give me a minute," Emma mumbled, still taking notes.

"You know you can just use magic, right?" Jax said with a laugh.

"Just a minute! I'm almost done," Emma bit her lower lip in determination.

_Oh, Emma. So cute and innocent. She's still got a long way to go._ Jax thought to himself as he chuckled.

"So how are you in Miami?" Jax asked casually. He already knew, but he still wanted to keep listening to her voice.

"At first, I was pretty miserable, but some of our friends cheered me up. Now, I'm okay. But I still really miss you. How are things going on in the Realm?" Emma asked, smiling bittersweetly.

"It's so boring! There's seriously nothing to do. And whenever I try to keep myself busy, I just think of you," Jax answered honestly. "Don't tell Andi this, but I sort of miss her, too," he said with a laugh.

"I think Andi would be really interested to know," Emma playfully said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare tell her! I'd never live it down," Jax exclaimed.

"Andi! Come over here!" Emma called out towards her door.

"You're bluffing," Jax called, entertained.

"Try me," Emma retorted back.

"Hey, I think I'm starting to rub off on you. I like it," Jax said, never wavering his smirk.

"I kind of like it, too," Emma replied back, honestly smiling.

Suddenly, Jax's computer started ringing. Checking the wizard ID, "Sir" was labeled across the screen. Letting out a sigh, he looked back at Emma.

"Um, I have to magic-chat you later. My dad is calling me," Jax said melancholy.

"Be careful, ok? Good luck. I love you," Emma said, waving to him with an understanding smile.

"Love you, too. Bye," Jax concluded, cheering up a bit.

Hanging up on Emma, he accepted his father's call. As usual, only his father's voice ran through the computer.

"Hello, Sir," Jax said respectfully.

"Jax?" His father echoed back.

"How's everything back at home?" Jax asked, trying to make conversation.

"Let's dispense with the niceties. I don't have a lot of time. You don't know how hard it is to contact people in the Realm," Jax's father directly stated.

"Of course. No surprises there," Jax muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" His father accused.

"Uh, nothing, sir," Jax quickly dismissing his accusations.

"How is the plan going? Did you get your hooks into the Chosen One? She's going to help you steal the Last Light, right? I know you're in the Realm," Jax's father emotionlessly stated.

"Yes, we're still dating. I planned the idea of coming to the Realm. That way, I could learn more magic for the Last Light. You see the other day, I learned how to—" Jax explained, lying about planning the move.

"I don't want details. I just want to know that you will be ready by the Last Light to take over the world. To the bunker soon," his father cut him off roughly.

"The bunker?" Jax asked to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, the one that will keep us safe during the Last Light," Jax's father replied in annoyance.

"Right, right," Jax mumbled.

"This is our chance. Now Jax, what is rule number one about ruling the universe?" Jax's father asked.

"Uh, don't let the most powerful witch in the world stick around," Jax answered with a bit of thought.

"That's right. So when the Chosen One combines the two lights, push her in," his father demanded.

"What?" Jax exclaimed quickly. He knew he would never do that, but just the thought sickened him.

"You heard me! Don't let me down like you always do. You better not mess up," his father spat out threateningly.

"I won't," Jax assured back. "Now I gotta go. Say hi to the twins for me."

I mean it, Jax! Prove to me that you're my son and that you have what it takes. Do what you must," Jax's father stressed out before hanging up.

"Do what I must," Jax quietly echoed back to himself. Looking at a picture of him and Emma, mixed emotions churned him.

_I'll save both our mothers, Emma. I'll do what I must to bring them back. You'll see. And I won't be taking orders from "Sir" anymore, either._

* * *

**A/N: So, not very exciting, but I hope it wasn't too boring. Jax's conversation with his father was a mix of both of their conversations from the show, plus a few changes here and there. Sorry that it was mostly dialogue. I just had to get it out of the way. For now. To answer Music is my life 12345's question: I picture the new version of "Beside You" playing. I feel that 5SOS has grown a lot as artists and as people since the Somewhere New EP, so the new one sounds better to me. And thanks for the support as always! Look forward to the next chapter; I'm planning for it to be something...special.**


	5. The Night of the Last Light

Beside You Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I'm sooooo sorry that this update's really late. I've been really busy lately. Also, I had to rewrite this chapter because the other one was accidentally deleted. Stupid "cut" button...I know you can undo those, but I was so frustrated, I closed out without thinking. Danggit, I hope you guys will enjoy this, still. Enjoy the good stuff in this chapter!**

* * *

Easily reaching the Witches' Council entrance, Jax walked in. It was easier than he ever imagined. All he had to do was give the guards a magically-forged document, stating that he had a scheduled meeting with the Council. And that was it.

Besides, the guards have already seen him before. Would it be such a huge surprise to see him again? Jax and the guards were practically on a first-name basis.

_That was too easy! Either the Council really trusts Emma or Rob and Jay don't even notice that they're gone._ Jax thought with a chuckle. Suddenly correcting himself, he dismissed the thought. _Wait! Don't think everything will be so fucking easy because of one easy step. It'll be harder than that._

Taking a seat in one of the Council members' chairs, he swiveled around, waiting for the entrance to Iridium High. The entrance to Emma. It was fifteen minutes until the planned time.

Every single minute passed by slowly. Painfully. Now it was only five minutes more to go. Sitting still, he waited for Emma to come. One more minute to go...

"Jax?" Emma called out, peaking through the entrance.

"Emma!" Jax shouted back loudly, running to Emma.

"Jax!" Emma echoed back, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she smiled.

"Baby, I've missed you!" Jax exclaimed, enveloping his girlfriend in an embrace. Swinging her around, Emma giggled.

"I've missed you, too!" Emma replied, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds done?" Andi asked, approaching the couple. Flying next to her was none other than Hex.

Hearing the word "lovebirds," Jax flinched slightly. Yet another strike to his phobia. Again. By Andi as usual.

"Hey, Birdman. Glad to have you back. So...is there something you need to tell me?" Andi asked, hinting at a certain answer.

"You told her?" Jax exclaimed at Emma, embarrassment slightly filling him.

"Told you I wasn't bluffing," Emma retorted back with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine. Andi, I m-m-missed you. Happy now?" Jax jokingly exasperated.

"Ecstatic. Don't worry Birdman, I m-m-missed you, too," Andi replied back sarcastically as she gave her frenemy a hug.

"So, why is she here?" Jax not-so-secretively asked Emma.

"Hey! I deserve to be here just as much as you. We're all on the same team; we gotta stick together! And besides, me and my homie, Hex are gonna help save the world. Then I'll become a guardian," Andi cried out, holding Hex at her side.

"Yeah. And she can help out with extra spells, having Hex with her. They'll back each other up," Emma further defended Andi.

"Oh, alright. But if you get disintegrated or something, it's not my fault," Jax compromised, giving in.

"Yes. I'm gonna become a guardian! I'm gonna become a guardian!" Andi sing-songed, doing a strange dance.

"Ok, the time of the Last Light is coming in three minutes. Let's start soon," Emma announced, bringing the objective back on track.

Soon, the Last Light entrance opened. Slowly revealing a vortex, the space was occupied by the bright, blinding rays of light. The vortex swirled, vibrant colors rippling in the center. Just ready to suck you in.

Jax started waving his finger, ready to cast the spell with Emma...only to be stopped by two forgotten people.

"Hi, Jaxy Waxy! Did you forget about me?" E asked, sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"Oh, look at the little Chosen One! Such a foolish child, thinking she could stop us. She even brought her delinquent boyfriend and the wannabe-guardian sidekick. How pathetic," Desdemona spat out in fake sympathy.

"That's it. You're going down, bitch! Take that shit back!" Andi snapped, slamming Desdemona against the lockers. Rolling on the ground, she further attacked her, while Hex backed her up. Hex was taking every single shot it could get at Desdemona.

Fazed by the scene of a human girl and a magical book beating the shit out of a magic-savvy witch, E stood, staring.

Using the distraction, Jax held E's hands behind her back tightly.

"Hurry, get rid of her!" Jax yelped out hastily.

"You'll never get rid of me, you fucking goody two-shoes! I'm a part of you. Always. And I'll come back! Just you watch," E venomously barked at Emma.

"My clone has given me so much trouble today, get rid of her forever and take her away!" Emma quickly casted, before E could escape.

Running to Jax, Emma gripped her hands around his forearms. "Are you okay? Did you get scratched up?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Question is: are you? Did she hurt you?" Jax chuckled, then switched to the protective boyfriend role.

"I'm fine now," Emma answered, giving Jax a hug.

"Um, a little help here!" Andi called out, still wrestling Desdemona on the marble floor.

"Oh, right," Jax simply said as the two ran to Andi. Grabbing Andi out of the cat-fight, Desdemona just laid there.

"Damn, this kid can fight," Desdemona murmured lifelessly.

"Come on, let me get one more punch in," Andi urged, itching to get one more punch in.

"No! Now hurry, Emma! Turn Desdemona to stone!" Jax rushed her, hardly holding Andi back from attacking the witch on the floor.

"Ok!" Emma quickly replied, waving her pink-purple dust towards Desdemona. Casting the spell in her head, Desdemona's beat-up, laying figure turned to stone.

Jax let go of Andi, releasing the crazy beast who has now calmed down. "Why turn her to stone? I've seen that spell in Hex before. It doesn't even last that long," Andi asked, using her magical knowledge.

"That's the point. Once the spell wears out, the Last Light will deal with her," Jax simply explained.

"That's smart," Emma nodded, impressed as she smiled.

"Ok, Emma. We have to cast the spell on the Last Light entrance. It'll only work if we say it together. Follow my words on three, ok?" Jax gently instructed, holding Emma's hand.

"Ok," Emma carefully replied, butterflies in her stomach.

"_During the Last Light,_

_At any cost,_

_For this very night,_

_Bring back the lost_!" They both casted together. Blue and black dust with pink-purple swirled together, being sucked into the center of the vortex. Out of the entrance was none other than a bewildered woman.

Looking around her surroundings, her gaze fell to Jax. Her son.

"Jax? Is that you?" The woman asked nostalgically.

"Mum?" Jax echoed back gently.

"Jax! I'm so glad you saved me! I knew you would," Leana exclaimed, running up to her son.

"I knew it took so long, but I knew I was going to save you somehow," Jax chuckled as his eyes watered.

"I missed you so much. I can't believe how much you've grown since I've been gone," Leana murmured into her son's shoulder, while tears fell.

"I missed you, too," Jax laughed quietly, no longer holding back his tears.

"Mom?" Emma called out to the open entrance, still filled with swirling chaos. "Mom!" She further cried out.

Turning around, Jax observed his girlfriend's outbursts. "What happened, Em?"

"My mom didn't come back. You know, when you first told me about the plan, I didn't believe my mom was lost. I really did think she was dead, like what you said. But the first moment your mom went through this entrance, I really believed she would be here, too. And when she didn't, I was upset. More upset than I ever thought I could. How could I be this upset over someone I've never even met?" Emma heart-wrenchingly answered, tears covering her face.

"It'll be ok, baby. Please don't cry. I'm going to bring her back. I promise I'll do my best," Jax assured her, caressing her tears away. Facing the entrance, he looked back at the three girls.

"Wait! You need this. In case something happens," Emma quietly said, letting her actions do the rest.

Taking a step towards Jax, she gently gripped his torso. As she pulled him closer, she leaned in, softly kissing him. Jax's hands fell to Emma's sides, while he kissed her back. Transitioning to an open-mouthed kiss, Jax's hands traced circles around Emma's hips. Slowly trailing his tongue across Emma's lower lip, he broke off the kiss afterwards.

Disappointment and want was written all over Emma's face. "I'm sorry, Em. I have to do this. I'll be back. I promise," Jax said, looking at Emma, then at the two girls.

He waved his finger, murmuring a spell. Jumping into the colorful entrance, Jax disappeared into its mystical depths.

"It's okay, Em. Jax will be fine. He always has been," Andi assured Emma, while she leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. He has," Emma bittersweetly smiled.

"It'll be ok, sweetie. If I know anything about my son, it's that he always comes through. Every time," Leana comforted Emma, patting her on the back. "I'm Jax's mum, Leana. Who are you and your friend?"

"I'm Emma, Jax's girlfriend, and this is our friend, Andi," Emma explained, distracting herself from thinking about Jax.

"Nice to meet you," Andi and Emma both chimed in.

"Nice to meet you, too," Leana kindly replied.

They just stood there. Almost a minute passed and nothing was happening. All they could do was comfort each other. All they could do was just wait.

Suddenly, the center of the vibrant vortex rippled vigorously. Seconds counted down as Jax jumped out. Desdemona was regaining movement, ready to attack. But the Last Light hit her, returning her back to normal. She continued to lay on the ground, dazed more than ever. The Last Light entrance closed, never to be opened for another twenty years.

"Ugh, what happened?" Desdemona inaudibly muttered.

Everyone took a quick glance at her, then reverted their eyes back at Jax.

"I couldn't save her. There was nothing there," Jax unhappily explained, tears reflecting his heartbreak. "I'm so sorry for letting you down."

"You could never let me down," Emma quickly said, hugging Jax tightly. "I'm just glad you're beside me again. You risked your life to save my mother. All for me. No one else would ever do that for me. Thank you. Just thank you so much," she continued, kissing Jax once again.

Breaking off the kiss, the two looked back at Andi and Leana. Andi jokingly made a fake gagging noise, while Leana smiled approvingly at the couple.

"I think we should all go somewhere to talk about things," Leana suggested, walking closer to the trio.

Jax awkwardly explained, letting out a nervous laugh. "Um, yeah...mum, here's the thing. I can't."

* * *

**A/N: Don-don-don! Haha, was that a cliffhanger? I totally wanted to try one in this story. I actually really like them. Now that I've written all of this, I feel like this redo was a lot better than the original. So, it turned out well! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapters! Oh, shout-out to Rob and Jay for being the best guards ever. Haha...**


	6. Bring Me Back to You

Beside You Chapter 6

**A/N: To make up for my busy schedule and my sucky commitment issues, here's an update. Enjoy and thank you for following me this far (if you did XD).**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Leana asked, confusion and disappointment heavily toned in her voice.

"It's a long story," Jax lightly stalled.

"I have the time, Jax," Leana sarcastically said.

"Ok, ok! Just don't give me that death stare. You just got back; I don't want you mad at me already. Em, you should tell the story," Jax gave in as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Alright. It all started when Jax taught me the cloning spell. Once I made one, that clone made other ones. So then, there was a bunch of clones everywhere. Eventually I got rid of them all, but one came back. I'll talk about her later. Ok, then a bit later, the Council caught us. I don't know how, but they did. That was when Jax took the blame for me. They let him keep his powers, but they made him move to the Realm. On the bad side. Through a magic-chat we decided on the plan to bring our mothers back. Even though mine is gone now..." Emma slowly trailed off in sorrow.

"I'm sorry about your mother, sweetie. I really am. She must have been really happy to have a daughter like you. Now, please continue," Leana calmly comforted her.

"Yes, so Andi and I sneaked Jax back in enough time to get you back. When all of that happened, my clone and Desdemona tried to stop us. I think they were going to use the Last Light to destroy the Realm. Anyway, we beat them and that's when we saved you," Emma softly said.

"Yeah, you should have seen me, Jax's mom. I kicked Evil Desdemona's butt!" Andi added in, kicking the air for effect.

"I'm sure you did," Leana replied with a chuckle. "You can call me Auntie Leana, by the way. Same goes for you, too, Emma. But when you and Jax get married, you can call me Mom."

"I'll keep that in mind," Emma replied with an honest smile.

"Thanks, Auntie Leana," Andi followed after.

"I want to run away with you guys somewhere. Avoid going back. But if the Council finds out or even worse, Sir, I'm fucking screwed," Jax explained, changing the subject.

"Language, Mr!" Leana scolded him.

"Ok! What do I do? Do I just go back again? What about you, mum?" Jax asked, looking at the two girls, then his mother.

"Stay here. We're all going to sit here on this bench and wait. Keep an eye out for Desdemona right there. She'll be important," Leana instructed. Jax wasn't the only mastermind in the family.

"What are we waiting for?" Andi asked.

"The Council. I know they're out. If they weren't, they'd be here or notice that Jax crossed between the realms. When they come back, we'll have a talk with them," Leana explained quickly.

"Desdemona's still passed out. Damn, I must have kicked her butt real good," Andi observed, a proud smirk in her face.

"Language, missy! You know she'll probably be angry about it," Leana claimed.

"Sorry. But anyway, it was **EVIL** Desdemona. No one gets in trouble for fighting against _evil_," Andi defended herself.

"Not completely true, but they might let you go this time," Jax let out an amused laugh.

"They told me they'd come about an hour after the Last Light," Emma informed the three.

"Good, that's only about fifteen minutes more," Jax replied, taking a look at his magic watch.

Still staying seated, the four broke into silence. A few minutes later, they looked back at a drowsy Desdemona. Something about that sparked conversations between the four. Now chattering along, Jax squeezed Emma's hand for assurance.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to stay somehow. Right beside you forever," Jax reassured her.

"Thanks, Jaxy Waxy. I love you," Emma uttered as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, too," Jax simply replied, stroking her hair. "More than words."

"Oh my gosh, that was so cheesy! You just got that from 'More than Words' by Extreme," Emma playfully retorted.

"Ah, so you know that song. I thought you only knew songs like, 'Call Me Maybe,'" Jax teased back.

"Hey, 'Call Me Maybe' is catchy! And besides, how could I not know 'More than Words?' That's like the most romantic song ever!" Emma gushed.

"You know, that could be our song," Jax replied back with a confident smile.

"Ok, deal. 'More than Words' and 'Beside You,' too," Emma suggested.

"'Beside You?' Who sang it?" Jax gave a perplexed look.

"Five Seconds of Summer. I listened to that song every single day when you were gone," Emma answered, remembering how hard they were for her.

"I haven't listened to that song, but I feel connected to it already. Let's hear it together when I come back permanently," Jax replied sweetly.

Just then, Agamemnon and Lily walked through Iridium High's halls. Stopping to look at Desdemona on the floor, they snapped their heads to Emma.

"Emma, what did you do?" Lily questioned, accusation in her voice.

"Ok, I know it looks bad, but we have a good reason," Emma answered sympathetically.

"Oh my googly-moogly! What in the chickens happened here?" Agamemnon gasped in horror. He seemed weirder than usual. Who knew he was actually even more peculiar, being unaffected by the Last Light?

"And why is Jax here...and Leana?" Lily poured down the biggest question. "Oh my god, how long has it been since you've been lost?"

"Heh, you knew?" Leana let out a laugh full of despair. "Was it such a big deal?"

"Of course it was! All the magical authorities knew about it. We never publicized it to the rest of the realm though; it'd give the evil beings more ideas," Lily directly answered.

"I understand," Leana bluntly stated.

"How did you two come back? You arrogant, young wizard, do you know how much bloody trouble you're in?" Agamemnon asked with a scowl.

Irregular steps echoed through the halls. Something was coming...and no one knew what. Confusion and fear rang through their ears. It was coming closer...

An exhausted Ramona skirted along the hall. "Did I make it? Am I too late?" She puffed out.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh. Ramona took a look at the scene, confused as ever. And Desdemona, the brilliant schemer, laying lifelessly on the floor? Guess those selfies tired her out. Yeah, she knew about them. How else was she supposed to keep track on Desdemona's plans?

"Ramona, where have you been?" Agamemnon and Lily asked in unison.

"I was stuck in Limbo. Desdemona sent me there, then plotted to destroy the Realm. My powers have been really weak, but I managed to escape once...only to be caught by Desdemona again. This time, a kanay and a blonde witch saved me along with two humans," Ramona explained, still gasping from exhaustion.

"I have to go thank Diego, Maddie, Katie, and Sophie later," Lily muttered to herself.

"So, what happened to Desdemona?" Ramona asked. Gosh, so many questions, not enough answers.

"We'd like to know that, too," Lily asked, looking at Emma.

Just as Emma parted her lips to answer, Andi blurted out the explanation. Emma already did enough explaining today. "Evil Desdemona teamed up with Emma's evil clone to destroy the Realm. But she pissed me off. So then, I beat her butt and that's when they took out the clone," she simply revealed, motioning to Emma and Jax.

"You beat her up?" Lily simply asked, shock toning her face.

"Hey, it was **EVIL** Desdemona. If I didn't beat her up with Hex, no one else would have," Andi defended herself before Lily could scold her.

"Well, it seems like she's back to normal now. I guess it doesn't really matter," Lily let out a sigh.

"Yes! Told you I wasn't going to get in trouble, Jax!" Andi triumphed.

"And how did these two escape?" Agamemnon asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Jax made a plan to save her mom using the Last Light. He had to escape for that, but he knew he couldn't escape forever. You know, unless you let him free..." Andi daringly suggested.

"The wizard has done nothing, but make trouble. Why would we let him go?" Agamemnon argued, anger searing him.

"Please don't be angry at Jax. My son only angered you at the meeting, so you would think he was evil. So he could easily take the blame for Emma. He was protecting her from getting her powers taken away. Or being sent to the Realm," Leana pleaded humbly.

"Yeah. He did so much for her. For his mom. For all of us. There's no way anyone who's evil could have done that," Andi backed her up.

"Please! Please let him come back," Emma begged with big, brown puppy eyes.

"We'll let him come back here on three conditions," Agamemnon stated with a pause. "One: Jax has to take an oath to never do anymore illegal spells. For if he does, he will go back to the realm."

"Two: Leana has to keep an eye on him. No more trouble. At least, not anything too serious," Lily smiled at them with a wink.

"And three: Take care of the Chosen One. Keep her happy. Because if you break her heart, we will break you," Agamemnon menacingly threatened, jabbing Jax's chest with his index finger.

"I agree to it all. And don't worry, I would never leave or hurt her," Jax gulped. Who knew Agamemnon could be so protective and threatening?

"Ok, we'll be off now," he concluded, suddenly back to his usual kooky persona.

Carrying Desdemona's body over his shoulder, Agamemnon entered the Council entrance first. Filed behind Agamemnon, Lily waved at them one last time. Ramona, still weary, dragged herself into the entrance.

"Bye, kids! Good luck to you, Leana. Hope you fix up whatever happens with your husband," Ramona said before entering.

The four of them waved back once again. Turning to look at each other, they formed a group hug.

"Ah, I can't believe they actually let you come back," Andi exclaimed, astonished.

"Well, you know what I always say: I always win," Jax replied with suave confidence.

"Hey, you don't just act like that when you hardly got off the hook!" Leana rebuked her son, whacking the back of his head.

"Ow!" Jax exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot. His mother's victory smirk still remained.

Emma turned to give her boyfriend a personal hug. "So...you're finally back."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie. It'll probably be a while until the next update. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. And reading The Odyssey for Language Arts doesn't help, either...**  
**Believe it or not, I DO NOT like to read. I've only read a few books for the last 4 years or so. I just like to read fanfiction and manga. Lol. So, thanks for the support as usual! It's pretty amazing to me that people read my fanfics in the first place. But I try my best, though (haha). So...thanks for everything, guys!**


	7. Love, Pain, Comfort

Beside You Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back. For the people who have followed, favorited, reviewed, read, etc...THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's such a great feeling to see your support come through. The story's more than halfway now. Oh my gosh... Well, hope this chapter will satisfy your Jemma cravings!**

* * *

"I'm back. Finally, I'm back! Told you I always win," Jax smirked, reciprocating her hug.

"I know you do. Finally," Emma uttered with a smile, amused and relieved.

After a few seconds passed, Jax looked at Leana and Andi. It was the same routine. Leana was smiling at the couple, while Andi was fake gagging again.

Eventually, Jax and Emma both turned to face them. "Mum, what's the plan? I know you got one," Jax asked gently.

"I think we shouldn't confront your father, yet. Not tonight, not tomorrow. I know it's been eight years since I've seen him, but I'm still not ready," Leana replied back, exhaustion written on her face.

"It's getting really late. Almost eleven. My parents are going to kill me!" Andi exclaimed, taking a look at her phone. "They said if I ever stayed past my curfew, they'd confiscate my chainsaw!"

"It's ok, hon. You'll live," Leana lightly remarked, placing a hand on Andi's shoulder.

"Just tell them that you were out late at the Seven," Emma suggested with light laugh.

"I don't think that'll work, but ok..." Andi muttered to herself, then snapped back to normal.

"Mum, I think you should stay at my house. Not the one in Australia, the one here," Jax suggested to his mother.

"You mean to tell me that your father made you move to wherever this place is? Alone? Where are your sisters?" Leana asked, panicking.

"Yes, Sir made me move to Miami alone. The twins are with him. But don't worry too much! They've been with him for eight years; if Sir ever did want to hurt them, he would have done it already," Jax explained calmly.

"Wow, your dad seems really evil. How do you put up with it?" Andi asked curiously.

"I seriously don't even know," Jax answered, despair and dark sarcasm traced in his tone.

"Andi, we gotta send you home. It's getting too late. See you tomorrow, 'k?" Emma gently said, pointing her magic towards Andi.

"Bye, guys!" Andi yelled out before she left in a puff of purple-pink dust.

"Mum, you're next. I'm sending you there now," Jax announced, ready to spin his blue-black magic at his mother.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Leana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We can stay up a little later, right? I just got back from the Realm tonight," Jax pleaded to his mother.

"Please, Auntie Leana! Just for tonight," Emma pleaded beside Jax. She couldn't just sleep without having a proper night out with him, right?

"Fine, I trust you two. Jax, don't make me regret it," Leana strictly stated, then gave them a light smile. "Emma, where's your father?" She asked, the thought suddenly popping into her head.

"I think my dad fell asleep in his office again. He always does that on Fridays," Emma indifferently replied.

"Alright, then. There's just one more condition: no "_night_" stuff. You two are only fifteen! Don't be spending the whole night doing **_that_**," Leana exclaimed, half-joking.

Suddenly getting the innuendo, Emma choked on her spit. Next to her, Jax coughed awkwardly.

"What? No! I'd never think of doing inappropriate things like that! I'm a gentlemen," Jax joked with a high-pitched voice, shaking his head in disapproval.

Once Emma stopped choking, she bumped Jax playfully. "Don't pay attention to him, Auntie Leana. I'll keep him in check," she unsubtly whispered.

"Ok, you two. I'm going now. Jax, take me to the house; I'll talk to you tomorrow," Leana concluded, an amused smile playing on her lips.

The two waved to her, until the puff of smoke tele-transported her to Jax's house.

"So...where do you want to go?" Jax asked, holding Emma's hand.

* * *

"Come on, hop on," Jax called out to Emma.

"You must have really missed your dirt bike. I mean, you used magic to bring it here rather than just tele-transporting to my house," Emma commented.

"Of course I missed my baby! But not as much as I missed you," Jax suavely replied.

"Ah, that was so cheesy! And that's coming from me," Emma playfully remarked, hopping onto the bike.

"Hey, that was not cheesy! It was suave and charming," Jax exclaimed, jokingly feeling insulted.

"Whatever you say..." Emma sing-songed.

"Just take your helmet," Jax urged with a sigh, passing her a pink-purple helmet glossed in glitter.

"You got this for me?" Emma asked incredulously. _This is amazing. It's perfect._ She thought, smiling to herself.

"Of course! It's custom-made just for you," Jax answered, looking back at Emma with a wide grin.

"Aw, Jax! That's so sweet!" Emma gushed, holding Jax even tighter.

"Anything for you," Jax hardly managed to say. His voice was strained; Emma was hugging the life out of him. But it was ok. Jax wouldn't want her to hold him any less tight.

As Emma put on her helmet, Jax shoved the key into the ignition. The engine roared, while the two screamed in excitement. Next stop: Emma's house.

* * *

"I love this song so much!" Emma cried out, snuggling closer to Jax on her bed. "More than Words" played on her phone; the only old song she really knew.

"Me, too. Hey, what was that song you were talking about before?" Jax asked, suddenly remembering.

"Oh, It's a song called 'Beside You ' by 5SOS. You wanna hear it?" Emma asked, looking into Jax's eyes.

"Yeah," Jax simply said, the corners of his lips tugging up.

Emma tapped on "Beside You." Slowly, the drums started kicking in and she started to remember the pain. The pain of missing Jax. The pain of her mother being gone. The pain of putting on the mask of indifference every time she discussed about her father. She remembered. It hurt. And the pain hit hard.

Tears started steaming down her face. She looked deep into Jax's eyes, not even realizing she was crying. She knew she was vulnerable right now. Weak. That anyone could hurt her right now and she wouldn't even notice. But it was Jax beside her. And as long as it was Jax, it never mattered how she looked or how she felt. Jax always loved her either way.

Jax never heard the song before, like he mentioned. The song was sad; he recognized that. But he never realized that it was a song that made Emma cry for him when he was gone. He never knew how perfect this song fitted with everything going on. He may have not been gone for too long, but it still hurt. It still hurt to know. And now, it hurt to watch.

Jax was always thought of as a bad boy. A suave, mysterious rebel who had a knack for sweet talking, especially for comfort. But now...all he wanted to do was to comfort Emma. Not just with words, but with actions as well. To make her feel like she's not alone. To make her feel like he'll always be beside her.

Tears still streamed down Emma's cheeks. She still didn't know they were coming down. She couldn't feel it. She was numb. Carrying Emma onto his lap, Jax kissed her passionately. Her tears slowly stopped. The music was still going. She was beginning to feel again...but she didn't know what.

Jax took her hand. He gently traced all the lines on her palm with his thumb. Emma felt tingles spreading all over her body. Suddenly, she knew what she was feeling. Love. Pain. Comfort. Knowing that, she finally kissed back.

Jax used his other hand to caress her cheek. It was soft and warm. Still covered it tears. He wiped them away, thinking, _It's ok, baby. Don't cry anymore. Jaxy Waxy is here._

Emma wrapped her free arm around Jax's torso. She felt his toned muscles underneath his shirt. It made her knees weak. Weak for him. She put more passion into the kiss. Eventually, they both gasped for air.

Starting another kiss, Jax slipped his tongue across Emma's lower lip, begging for entrance. She let him in.

Her grip around Jax's torso tightened. Jax's thumb started tracing her palm again. They never rushed it; they savored every moment.

Soon, they just stared at each other. Emma looked at Jax. His messy hair, that rebellious glint in his eyes, his dazed smile. _How could I have loved anyone else?_ Jax looked at Emma. Her disheveled hair, her puffy eyes, her honest smile. _I've never seen anything more perfect._

After they finished kissing, they just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Eventually getting bored of the view, Jax started a spell. "With a sound of a poof, get rid of the roof," he purposely casted out loud.

Suddenly, the roof disappeared. The stars were pouring out into the sky. There must of been millions of them just in their sight. Emma silently gushed to herself; she didn't have the energy to scream them out loud. She just squeezed Jax hand to let him know.

"So, how do you feel about your mom being here?" Emma asked casually.

"Feels good to know she's safe...for now," Jax replied back.

"Why did your dad send Auntie Leana to a lost dimension, anyway? I never knew why. I mean, I know he's evil and all...but why would he do that to his wife?" Emma asked, completely confused.

"I think I'll tell you when we see my mum again. That way you get the full picture," Jax suggested, not in the mood to tell.

"So, about the illegal spells...will you never do one again or were you just lying?" Emma asked more excitedly.

"Oh, I'm serious. I'm not going back to the Realm again! That place is a hellhole," Jax exclaimed.

"Well, you were on the evil side even though you're not evil...the good side could be nice," Emma thought out loud.

"I'm not taking any chances," Jax replied back.

"Are you going to miss bringing back Jax Jr.? Aren't you gonna miss making trouble?" Emma asked honestly.

"I'm definitely going to miss him. I seriously don't want to ever go to the dentist," Jax answered with a laugh. "Maybe someday, the spell will be legal. And who said illegal spells would stop me from making trouble?! I'm still Jax Novoa. I still got a lot of tricks up my sleeve," he exclaimed with a smirk.

"Ok, prove it tomorrow. We'll go out all day and see if you still got it," Emma told him.

"Alright, it's a date,"Jax agreed, his smirk turning into a grin.

* * *

"Auntie Leana, why do you trust Jax so much? Birdman and I are pretty cool now, but to let him out all night and all day today with Emma? Don't you get worried?" Andi asked, flipping through Hex's pages.

"Of course I get worried! He's my son. Don't you think I was scared to death when I disappeared? Leaving him AND his sisters alone with their dad? Even if I never wanted to," Leana answered, sipping from a coffee mug.

It was Saturday morning. Emma and Jax asked permission to go out all day to the zoo. Although they never said it, they were going to make lots of trouble even without illegal spells. Leana knew, but she let them go anyway.

Emma told Francisco first thing in the morning that Jax was back. Known for taking a huge liking toward Jax, he let her go. He knew they'd be out, but he didn't know they'd be making trouble together.

Earlier that morning, Emma texted Andi about going out.

**Emma:** Hey, Andi! I'm going out with Jax all day at the zoo. U wanna keep Leana company? She could teach u more magic stuff.

**Andi:** Sure, Auntie Leana's cool. Could u send Hex to me right now? Btw, where am I meeting her?

**Emma**: Ya, I'll send Hex to u rite now. Jax is going to tele-transport u to his house.

**Andi:** Wait, what?

As Emma magically sent Hex to Andi, Jax tele-transported her to the house. Within a second, she ended up popping into Jax's living room. Leana was at the counter, reading a book while sipping coffee.

Andi freaked out, then broke down in awe about how cool tele-transporting was. Leana just smiled as if this was just normal. And that's how their conversation began.

"So you're ok with him being alone with Emma that often? I mean, it's not bad, it's just that I've never met a mom as cool as you!" Andi exclaimed.

"Thanks, Andi. That compliment means a lot to me," Leana lightly giggled. "And yes, I'm ok with Jax spending that much time with Emma. I can tell that Jax really loves her. He needs this time to show her how he feels. Even when Jax was really young, he never opened up to anyone. But now, he has Emma, me, and even you," Leana answered, taking a look at the human girl.

"Wow, I never thought about Jax that way..." Andi said barely above a whisper. "You make Birdman sound better than he is," she half-joked.

"He's my son; I have to," Leana joked right back, drinking more coffee.

"What's the plan tomorrow?" Andi asked after she finished laughing.

"We'll deal with Jax's father in Australia. It's gonna be some trip..." Leana said half to Andi, half to herself.

"Am I coming, too?" Andi exclaimed, getting up from her seat in excitement.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Leana replied. "You have enough resources with Hex to help out."

"What time are we going?" Andi further interrogated.

"I don't know, yet. I told Jax that I would meet them at a coffee shop. We'll pick you up from your house after if you want," Leana suggested, putting down her mug.

"Ok, then. We're not going to stay there until eleven, right? Because last time that happened, my parents did confiscate my chainsaw!" Andi exclaimed.

"No, I'm hoping it'll end faster than that," Leana let out a light laugh. "We'll go around three o'clock."

"I hope this goes as you guys planned," Andi said, flipping through another page of the Hexoren.

Taking a deep sigh, Leana refilled her coffee mug. "I do, too."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, guys! This is getting pretty exciting. Gosh, I'm super sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm done with The Odyssey. Now I just gotta finish my hero narrative for Language Arts. I'm hardly acing the class, so I gotta make sure I put 100% into the story. Anyways, enough about my life... **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Maybe it even made up how long the update took...I don't know (haha). Your guys' support makes me happy! Whenever I feel sad, I look through my FF notifications (emails) to make me feel better. Hehe, so anyway...bye!**


	8. Coffee Diner

Beside You Chapter 8

**A/N: One of the reviewers named Iris was asking if I could add details. So...what kind of details? Details in general or details about a specific topic/event (like the zoo or something)?**

**Iris, if you specifically answer what you want me to do, I'll try my best to follow your wishes. If anyone else wants to suggest, has questions, etc., feel free to speak up.**

**That way the story and my writing gets better.**

**As usual, thank you for continuing to read the story! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was 2:05 p.m. Leana sat at a booth in the coffee diner. Sipping on her mocha latte, she waited for the couple. _Where could those two be?_

Ring-a-ding-ding! A sweet, melodic bell rang. At the door was none other than Jax and Emma. Spotting Leana, they playfully scuttled to the other side of the booth.

A smile full of cheer, yet anxiousness played on Leana's face. "Where'd you two go?" She asked.

Earlier that morning, Leana set the exact meet-up place for them to talk. She decided on a quiet coffee diner downtown. That way, Gigi Rueda/Miss Information couldn't snoop on important matters. And yes, it only took hardly a day and a half for Leana to find out about the young, snoopy blogger.

"Ah, sorry we're a bit late, Auntie Leana. We just rode all around Miami on his dirt bike," Emma explained, grinning crazily.

"Yeah, it was a blast," Jax commented, scooting into the booth with Emma.

"Glad you guys had fun," Leana said, the corners of her lips tugging upwards.

"Yes, so what did you want to talk about, mum? Something about Sir?" Jax asked, his grin slightly wearing off.

"Why do you call your father, 'Sir'? Did he tell you to call him that?" Leana asked. It's always bothered her ever since the word, "Sir" came out of Jax's mouth. She just never had the chance to ask._ His father doesn't deserve that level of respect. Not after what he did to our children._ She thought.

"Well...yes. He demanded that I refer to him as Sir. I used to hate calling him that. It was so formal; I just wanted to call him my dad. But over the years, I wouldn't want to call him anything else. Because he has always called me a disappointment. Always sending me to do his bidding...I'll call him anything he wants. As long as I don't have to call him my father," Jax honestly admitted, anger and sorrow coursing through him all at once.

Hearing Jax's confession, Leana's and Emma's hearts both shattered. All the current anger in Leana disappeared. All the confused feelings in Emma cleared away. They hoped Jax's feelings would clear away, too. But they knew it wouldn't.

"Ok, onto the next subject..." Emma clumsily said as a waitress came to the table. The lady held two large coffee mugs. Apparently, Leana already ordered for them.

"Here's a decaf mocha latte for you...and one for you," the waitress kindly stated, handing Jax and Emma the mugs.

Pretending like nothing happened, Jax raised his eyebrows at his mother. Both fifteen year-olds thanked the waitress as she left. Emma just sipped on her mocha latte, happy that Leana even allowed her to drink it.

"Mum, why _decaf_? I'm a man! I'm mature enough to drink caffeine!" Jax semi-jokingly outraged.

"You're _fifteen_, Jax. Now drink your coffee. We have to talk about our plan for Australia," Leana said, bringing their objective back on track.

"Right. So, what're we going to do?" Jax asked, holding Emma's hand underneath the table.

"We're going to give them a little surprise in about an hour. At three o'clock, we'll pick up Andi and tele-transport straight to Australia. If they're not in the house, we'll transport them there. While they're caught off guard, we'll strike. Got it?" Leana straightforwardly explained.

"Wait, who's 'them'? Isn't it just his father?" Emma asked, squeezing Jax's hand._ Jax never mentioned anyone except for his dad. Who else is involved?_ She thought, staring at Jax.

"You didn't hear me talking about them yesterday? Jax, you didn't tell her?" Leana quietly accused, turning to him. He nodded his head, no. Looking straight at Emma, Leana calmly stated, "Jax has twin sisters."

Silence swept through the three. The diner clatter and jolly chitchat around them slowly washed away. Time paused for seconds. Unspoken thoughts ran through their minds.

"What are going to do? I know we'll strike and all, but what after? What'll we do with the twins? What's the situation?" Emma asked, drinking her coffee to calm her down.

"Honestly...I don't know what'll happen after. This situation's one of those things where you can't predict what'll happen next..." Leana trailed off. "We'll just have to figure it out as we go."

"Mum, before we go to pick up Andi, we should tell Emma. You know, about why Sir sent you away..." Jax suggested, holding Emma's hand tightly.

"Alright," Leana finally said, taking a deep breath. "It was a long time ago. Back then, Jax's father, Jackson, wasn't always evil. He was just a bit mischievous. And he was such a rebel! Always doing whatever he wanted and ignoring what people thought of him. I always loved that about him. We ended up falling in love and eventually having kids. Everything seemed perfect. Until...his father came back. You see, his dad abandoned him and his mother when he was young. Once his father came back, he started poisoning Jackson's mind. He kept pushing him to do bad things. Since Jackson was happy that his father was back, he agreed to it all. I tried to snap him out of it, but it was no use. Jackson was completely corrupted. Don't let the most powerful witch stick around? His father made that his life motto. Eight years ago, when I became more powerful than Jackson...his father told him I was a threat. I would be in the way of their future plans. Doing what I had to do, I in turned his father at a prison in the Magic Realm. A few weeks later, Jackson's father died in prison. That's when Jackson said these words to me: 'My father was right. We should never let the most powerful witch stick around. Now I know why.' Instead of killing me, he sent me to a lost dimension. I was stuck for eight years. I couldn't contact out of the dimension. It was practically like Limbo, except it was completely blank. There was no way out. The only way was through the Last Light. Now I'm free because of you two and your friends. Thank you," Leana expressed with gradititde. Dry tears covered her cheeks, while fresh ones kept pouring down. It was really overwhelming; to tell your story over the past eight years. Leana never had so many emotions running inside her.

"Your welcome, Leana. Here's a tissue," Emma snuffled, handing Leana a tissue. With her other hand, she blew her nose into another tissue. Leana accepted the tissue as she wiped her tears.

"You see? This is why I don't want to call Sir my father. I was only seven when he said those words, but they still haunt me," Jax announced angrily. _I seriously still shouldn't be scared of Sir. He can't control me anymore. Not when Emma and Mum are by my side._ He thought.

"Come on, you two. It's almost three. We should get going now," Leana said, still wiping away her tears. Leaving a tip on the table, the three headed for the door.

"How do you feel?" Jax asked, holding Emma's hand.

"Honestly, I'm scared. Like, really scared. Think of Desdemona and E and now multiply that by a hundred," Emma answered, slightly shivering.

"Ah, trying to make me do math, are you?" Jax playfully replied. "It'll be okay, Em. You don't need to be scared. I'll be beside you the whole time," he honestly promised, giving Emma's hand a squeeze.

"You're right. I know we'll go through this. As long as we're together, I know we'll win," Emma agreed, embracing Jax tightly. _The only question is how..._

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhh! I'm soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! I really am sorry, guys. But I hope you still enjoyed this chapter.**

**Here's the thing: I split this chapter into two parts. The showdown in Australia was supposed to be in this chapter, but the coffee diner part ended up being longer than I thought. That's why I cut it there. Plus, I wanted to update this sooner. I'm hoping to get Chapter 9 posted this week, but I'm not making any promises.**

**This chapter was difficult for me to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Maybe you are, too? Haha, I hope... Hey, who noticed I used the Completely idea (except Leana didn't die)? If you did, then here's an imaginary cookie for you! Alright...as usual, thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	9. Emptiness

Beside You Chapter 9

**A/N: Iris, I tried to add more detail! I'm not a super descriptive type of writer, but I hope the details satisfy you.**

**Lovethatignites...you have no idea much your reviews make me happy! You always try to say something meaningful for each chapter. I'm soooo sorry for not contacting you for so long. I just haven't been able to go onto the Internet for about 3 weeks. I only had enough time at the library to update Ch. 9 the last time . I'll reply to your message as soon as I can. **

**Okay, let's just jump right into the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Standing outside Andi's door, the three knocked on the door. Screams and quick, giant steps echoed inside the home. Confused looks painted onto the three magical beings' features. They stood there for a moment until Andi hastily opened the door. A big grin covered her face; as if like nothing happened.

"Hey, guys! Are we ready to go?" Andi asked, still gripping the door knob.

"Um, did something just happen right now?" Jax inquired curiously.

"Oh, the noise? That was just my parents spring cleaning. My dad found a dead bat in our basement and scared the crap out of my mom. Now she's chasing him for payback," Andi simply replied. "So...we're ready to kick butt in Australia, right?"

"Yes. Do you need to ask your parents for permission to go out?" Leana asked to make sure.

"I already told them I was going to go out," Andi answered. Stepping out of her house, she yelled goodbye to her parents. Finally, she closed the door and clapped her hands. "Let's go!"

All four of them grouped up as Leana's blue-purple magic dust encircled them. Within just a moment, they all tele-transported to Australia. They were already within "Sir's" house.

It was large like a mansion. The house was three stories high; Andi and Emma noticed from looking up from the window. Against the walls were shelves and shelves of spell books. Other than that, the house was extremely modern. A flat screen TV, coffee table , and a large sofa occupied the living room. Apparently, the twins and Sir wasn't there at the moment.

"Dang! This house is huge, Birdman!" Andi exclaimed, staring out the window.

"Come on, Andi. We came here to deal with Jax's twin sisters and his father. We didn't come here be tourists," Leana lightly disapproved.

"Yeah, Andi! You don't even have a passport," Jax flippantly joked to ease himself from nervousness. This was it. The day he would finally stand up to his dad. And he wasn't alone.

"I do have a passport! It's just at home!" Andi joked back somewhat aggressively. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Yeah, Auntie Leana. What will we do?" Emma asked, craning her neck to face the mother.

"Jax, bring them here," Leana simply commanded.

Circling his finger rapidly, he pointed to the wooden mahogany floor. In less than a second, two identical girls appeared. They looked to be about twelve years old. Golden curls fell past their shoulders and creamy white skin complemented their pink-clad selves. They looked just like their mother. Leana eyes teared up at seeing how much her children have grown.

Next to them was none other than Sir. He was very similar to Jax in appearance. He was tall; about six feet and three inches in height. His body was lean and muscular for a man around his mid-thirties. Jackson's hair was dark like Jax's, but it was longer. He was good-looking; no doubt about it. But you could see the longterm anger hardening his features. Almost as if evil consumed him. It was a frightening thing to see.

"Mum?" The twins rhetorically asked.

"Lea, Anna! Come here, girls! Mum is here! She's finally here," Leana heartwarmingly invited. Tears poured down her face as a stream of emotions flushed over her. "Come here; please don't be scared."

"Mummy! We missed you!" The twins exclaimed, reciprocating their mother's tears. Forgetting about their father next to them, they ran toward their mother.

"Uh uh uh," Jackson rebuked in a playfully dark way. "This reunion isn't going to happen as easy as you think, dear Leana," he continued, that dark smirk never leaving his lips. Waving his finger, pure black magic dust encircled the girls' legs. Without any hesitation, the girls were magically dragged back. And they were kept next to their father; no choice whatsoever.

"You won't win this, you cruel...jerk!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her best insult.

Next to her, Jax and Andi silently shook their heads. Oh, how horrible Emma was at trying to trash talk...

Right after, the duo of frenemies threw slurs, curses and threats at the wicked man. Leana stood by, ignoring what was happen. They all assumed she was in a trance of thought.

After her trance, Leana snapped back to normal. She screamed out at the top of her lungs, "Andi! Take out Hex! He already knows what to do!" Immediately after Jax and Emma threw a few insufficient spells at Jackson, Andi took Hex out of her bag. Hex glittered, flipping its own pages to a blank one. That page split in half, showing the lost dimension spell.

"Is that the spell he used to get rid of you?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes, it is. But before we send him off, we have to reverse that chain spell. If we don't, then they'll get dragged down with him," Leana carefully answered. "Jax, say these words: Getting rid of the chains is the key; now they must break free!"

"Alright!" Jax yelled back. "Getting rid of the chains is the key; now they must break free!" Jax quickly casted.

Right after, the black magic binding the girls' legs disappeared. Jackson still stood there, emotionless and quiet. He put up a magic shield; the same one Jax used against his food fight with Maddie and Diego. "Go ahead; I never really cared about them anyway," Jackson heartlessly stated.

The two girls ran back into their mother's arms. Jax joined in the crying, hugging, jumbled mess. They were finally all together. Finally. And anything that Jackson said couldn't ruin it. "Sir" himself just stood there, puzzled at the reunion.

Taking initiative, Emma and Andi ran to Jackson's shield. In a desperate attempt, Andi kicked the shield, hoping it'd break. Hex slammed himself against it, while Emma threw spells to break the shield.

Finishing up the reunion, Jax looked at the scene. Emma's spells weren't working (since she wasn't familiar with the shield spell) and the protection barrier didn't even have a single crack in it. Jax knew this spell and so did Leana. Obviously, he knew how to undo it. The only question running in his mind was...why? Why would Sir choose this spell? The spell that both Sir and Leana taught him since he was six. _It doesn't matter right now; I have to go help them,_ Jax thought.

"This person will be okay, so take the shield away," Jax rapidly casted at Sir's shield. The shield went away just as it was supposed to. Sir wasn't surprised; he just kept that dark, teasing smirk glued onto his face.

"Good job, you idiotic disappointment!" Jackson taunted as he stayed still. "Even when you do something right, you let me down. Bravo!" Soon, he started to target Emma. Quicker than lightning, he shot his black magic dust at the mocha haired girl. Before it hit her, Jax jumped into the air as he activated the magic shield. Emma crouched down, while Jax kept her protected.

"That's it. I'm done with you, Sir! No one hurts my Em!" He boomed out, hastily spitting the formal title. Spinning his magic toward Sir, he put the man into a straightjacket.

The man showed a look of indifference. The smirk was still there, but everything else seemed empty. It confused the fifteen year-old Australian along with everyone else. Within that moment, holding Emma close was the only thing that comforted Jax. Leana and her twin daughters held each tight, hoping they would never break apart. Andi stood, hugging Hex firmly. She knew he couldn't harm them. Everyone knew.

"It's okay, Em. You're safe now," Jax assured her, hugging her closer than before. "You're safe."

"Thank you, Jaxy Waxy. I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't beside me," Emma honestly confessed. She snuggled closer to Jax as her eyes fluttered close.

"Me either," Jax simply whispered in her ear. The words made Emma's heart skip a beat. Whenever Jax whispered into her ear, she always thought he was...cute and...sexy. All at the same time._ I still can't believe I ever loved anyone else,_ she thought.

"Eh hem! You two love birds finished? 'Cause we're kind of in the middle of sending your evil father to a lost dimension," Andi semi-teased at the couple.

"Oh, um, yeah. Come on, Em," Jax let out an awkward chuckle. Helping Emma up, he silently undid the shield spell.

Leana waved the three over to their direction. Soon, they all stood in a group. Throughout the whole time, Jackson was dead silent. "Go ahead," Jackson challenged. "Go!"

"Here's what we have to do," Leana instructed to the group. "Andi holds Hex open to the lost dimension spell page. Lea, Anna, Emma and I will recite the lost dimension spell together. Just a millisecond before he disappears, we need you, Jax, to get rid of his straightjacket," Leana directed her gaze to Jax. "You're the fastest spell caster out of all of us. You have to do this; even for him. He may not be the best father, but he doesn't deserve to die of starvation. He'll need his magic to survive for the next twenty years," Leana straightforwardly explained.

"Is that why you were thinking so hard before?" Emma asked honestly.

"Yes. Now remember, Jax. This _has_ to be done," Leana lightly, yet firmly stated.

"Yes, mum. I know, I know," Jax indifferently replied. "I have to release him."

Jackson stayed standing in the straightjacket. Everyone stepped into their positions. Again, Jackson showed no restraint. It was time.

"I can't stand all the tension, you must be sent to a lost dimension!" The four girls casted together. Just a few moments before he disappeared, Jax got rid of Sir's straightjacket.

"Damn you all!" Sir screamed emptily.

He disappeared. Gone. He wouldn't be seen for another twenty years (if they ever wanted to bring him back at the next Last Light). Even if he was gone, the confusion never left. Why didn't "Sir" fight back? Why were empty, yet hurtful slurs of taunts all he said? Why did his eyes full of anger suddenly turn to eyes full of emptiness. All that tried to cover up the emptiness was the dark smirk imprinted into their minds.

"Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Andi spelled out the question.

"Yeah, why was he all still and quiet the whole time?" Emma further asked.

For the last time, Leana breathed a deep sigh. "He let us win. He wanted to leave."

* * *

**A/N: To the people who followed my story after all the long waits between updates (haha, that rhymed): you guys are seriously the best. I know people never got this far into the story because of it, but I'm still thankful for everyone who's read the story. **

**I've finally decided that this story will have 13 chapters. However, you guys have a choice on whether or not you think the 14th chapter is necessary. I'll talk about it more when we're closer to the end. Anyway, have a good day and thanks for reading!**


End file.
